forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mezro
| demonym = Mezroans | languages = Chultan | races = Human | religion = Ubtao | currency = | population1 = 15,000 | popyear1 = 1363 | population2 = 28,126 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = -2637 | destroyed = 1385 | government = theocracy | rulertype = bara | ruler1 = King Osaw I | ruleryear1 = 1372 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | events = | food and drink = | items = yes }} Before its "destruction" in the Spellplague, Mezro was the largest civilized population center in Chult. It was a holy place to the Tabaxi people, being founded by their god Ubtao. Geography and Layout Mezro was built along the River Olung, which served as its southern and western borders. Thick jungle was found on the east and north. The city was circular and divided into four quarters by wide avenues stemming from the Temple of Ubtao at the center. Agricultural Quarter This quarter was located in the southeast. It was divided up into farms, fields, and groves for growing bananas, berries, cassavas, nuts, papayas, plantains, sorghum, yams, and various medicinal plants. Honey was also produced here. The land was magically enhanced to ensure fertile crops. Small dinosaurs were common in this area of the city. Residential Quarter This quarter was located in the southwest. It was a literal maze of simple, one-story, adobe-style houses. Most Mezroans lived here. The byways were of sand with rushes. Market Quarter This quarter was located in the northwest. Here were found craftsmen, hostels, inns, and various smiths. Also located here was the famous amphitheater built by Ubtao himself. Scholars' Quarter This quarter was located in the northeast. It contained the Library of Mezro, the College of Wizards, and the Warriors' Training Ground. It was full of other schools as well, as the city educated every child in math, history, and literacy, and guilds were not present there to teach crafts. Notable Locations ; Amphitheater of Mezro : The center of Mezroan cultural life, this stadium was decorated with gem-studded dinosaur statues and was the site of recitals of Chultan lore, plays, and dinosaur races. ; College of Wizards : This active school of magic was highly guarded to non-students. ; Library of Mezro : This three-story-tall building housed parchment books detailing over fifteen hundred years of Mezroan culture. It also included a museum of statues, paintings, and musical instruments. ; Temple of Ubtao : Created by Ubtao, this ancient, magical, nine-story, golden-domed temple was found at the center of Mezro. It contains a Hall of Champions and the King's audience hall, from which the bara Osaw ruled. Government Mezro was a theocracy ruled by the barae, the Chosen of Ubtao. Each bara lived forever and was granted unique powers by Ubtao. There were seven in number. At the end of the 14 century DR, the barae were: * Osaw I * Kwalu * Dhalmass Rayburton * Alisanda Rayburton * Mainu * Fipya * Ras Nsi (exiled) Tabaxi warriors patrolled the city of Mezro and would brand any lawbreakers with a blue triangle on their forehead. Punishment for murder might be execution, but most crimes resulted in just compensation. History The god Ubtao founded the city of Mezro in . He raised its temple and amphitheater directly from the chaos of the jungle. In the Year of Blooded Sunsets (−137 DR), during the great war between the Tabaxi and the Eshowe, the shadow creature Eshowdow nearly brought the city to ruin. The entire city became invisible around 863 DR. This was caused by a magical wall that was built around it. Not only did the wall render the city invisible but it also caused magical confusion to whomever came too close to its walls. It remained hidden like this for nearly 500 years until 1363 DR, when the rulers of Mezro decided to lower the magical defenses after a solid victory against the Batiri goblin tribe. After that time, travelers were once again welcomed in the city, and it saw a surge in growth. In The Year of Blue Flame, 1385 DR, when the Spellplague struck the world, a great cataclysm separated the Chultan Peninsula from the rest of the continent. To save the city from destruction, as well as from Ras Nsi ambitions, the barae created a demiplane and transported their city and all its citizens there. They left behind artificial ruins to discourage Ras Nsi and every other troublemaker to find what really happened to the city. According to the bara Alisanda and the naga Saja N'baza, Mezro would not return to Toril as for as long Ras Nsi was alive. For the rest of the world, Mezro was destroyed during the Spellplague. By 1479 DR, the artificial ruins of Mezro were an undead- and monster-infested site. At some point during the late years of 1480s DR, members of the Flaming Fist looted most of the ruins and began to use them as training grounds for their forces in Chult. Appendix Appearances ;Novels * ''The Ring of Winter'' ;Video Games * Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms References Category:Metropolises Category:Theocracies Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Chult Category:Locations on the Chultan Peninsula Category:Locations on the Shining Sea Category:Locations in Southwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations